


The Great Get Together

by countrygirlsfun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Cows, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Rabbits, State Fair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrygirlsfun/pseuds/countrygirlsfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Minnesota State Fair is the greatest place on earth. </p><p>When Stiles' mom died and his dad needed a place for him to go after school, they looked into the 4-H program. Stiles puts in a lot of work every year in the afterschool program, doing his projects, volunteering, getting ready for the county and then the State fair. </p><p>He didn't think to prepare for meeting Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHA Welp. I went to the MN State Fair and guess what happened in response? :D  
> It's pretty fluffy and highlights a little bit of fair life for a 4-H kid.

State fair is such a big deal. When Stiles’ mom died and his dad needed a place for him to go after school, they looked into the 4-H program. Stiles puts in a lot of work every year in the afterschool program, doing his projects, volunteering, getting ready for the county fair. 4-H worked with his sports seasons and it kept him occupied while his dad was stuck at work. By the time he was elected Sheriff of the county and had time to be home after school with Stiles, Stiles was already attached to his friends there and the activities that they did.

Getting ready for county fair is mostly just fun stuff. He bakes a pie and some bread, tries his hand at photography, uses one or two of his school science research projects and he’s even planted some flower pots, creating miniature gardens all by himself. He does pretty well on most of his projects, blue ribbons except for one of his pictures, but he doesn’t really excel at any one thing.

Except for his favorite thing to show.

His dairy heifer.

Don’t get him wrong, the first time he stepped foot in a dairy barn he was definitely one of the kids pulling his t-shirt up to block the smell and watching where he stepped very carefully. But now after leasing a dairy heifer year after year from that same farmer for the past 4 years, he’s pretty well used to it. In fact, the smell of fresh cut hay or a freshly bedded barn is one of his favorite smells now.

Honestly, choosing, taking care of and training his heifer every year is what he spends the most time on. He logs so many hours in the barn wearing his muck boots, sometimes just petting and talking to the animal as she’s milked to get her used to his voice. Halter breaking the heifers is always a challenge, but it’s worth it in the end to have done the work himself. Putting in the literal blood, sweat, and tears with his animal always makes his victories at county fair that much sweeter. Even better when he beats out kids from dairy farms that let their dad do all the work and then have no idea how to handle their animal in the ring.

It’s a lot of work to be ready for county fair, but State Fair is on a whole other level.

He’s reminded of just how much there is to do as they pull in to the grounds, trailer full of all the animals from their county. Stiles had been a little annoyed to put his heifer in with some of the other livestock but now that he’s here, he remembers why the fewer trailers brought from a county the better. Because there’s trailers everywhere.

Trailers and trucks backing in, full of hay and bedding and animals. Tack and supply chests, pitch forks, brooms and boards all sticking out at odd angles from overflowing wheelbarrows, all going from the trailers to the assigned stalls and back again.

It’s a mess.

He’s eternally grateful that entry-day is the day before the fair opens and there’s fair-goers on the grounds. It would make a difficult task nearly impossible.

As soon as they get their trailer backed up to the cattle building, Stiles jumps out of the truck, ready for a break from sitting with the same people for the last three hours. He wordlessly goes to the back of the trailer and opens the gate to get his heifer out. Last one in, first one out because he’d rather test his patience at home than in this moment. Daisy is waiting for him, stomping her back foot and twitching her tail irritably. Stiles takes a moment to coo at her while he unties her halter from the side of the trailer.

“Hey Daisy, you did so good girl, we’re here now,” he says gently and she flicks an ear at him.

Watching for other people unloading at the same time, he waits for his chance to step down with Daisy beside him, clomping loudly from the aluminum trailer bed to the concrete sidewalk. He winces as he realizes he still has his Converse on instead of his boots. His boots protect him better should Daisy step on him accidentally. He just goes through the barn with an extra degree of caution, past the people who are already set up and those working on their stalls. He walks right out to the tie stand, a spot outside the barn in the sunshine for everyone to use at any point. He walks Daisy up to a spot on the end, ties both the halter and the thicker rope around her neck to keep her securely in place.

He gives her a pat and a quick scratch before he turns back to the barn, jogging back to the trailer to get the bedding unloaded and organized in his stall. He’s just filled the wheelbarrow the county has and lets everyone use with his bags of woodchips and is about to wheel it inside when he backs right into someone.

“Oh I’m-“ Stiles’ words dry up in his mouth in the face of the glare sent his way.

“Watch out,” the guy says gruffly and Stiles jumps forward out of his way.

He takes a second to breathe after the guy walks away, muscles bulging as he carried in a tack box, and holy shit, Stiles is so gay. So attracted to dudes. That man was so beautiful even his _glare_ was attractive. It’s not really a new idea that Stiles is attracted to guys it’s just when things like this, when specimen like _that_ cross his path he’s reminded where his tendencies lie.

Stiles thinks he’s maybe seen the guy before? It would have had to have been at the state fair at some point because Stiles is sure that he’s not from Stiles’ county. Like 100% sure. Wow.

He shakes himself rather quickly however and gets back to it. The stalls need to be bedded, the hay needs to be carried in and the feed and water pans as well. Stiles kind of forgets all about the cute boy in those nice faded jeans right up until he’s tying Daisy into her neatly prepared stall. Stiles looks over the wall when he finishes tying the slipknot and sees the beautiful guy and what appears to be his equally beautiful family leading in the most impressive group of beef animals Stiles has seen yet at the fair. He withholds a sigh and fiddles with Daisy’s collar and halter, making sure she’s securely tied and comfortable.

“Um,” a familiar gruff voice says and Stiles startles a little when he turns to see the guy standing there, on the other side of the wall looking sheepish, “Hi,” he starts, maybe a little timidly and Stiles smiles, “Sorry if I yelled earlier I just, didn’t want to drop that tack box,” he explains, scratching at the back of his neck a little.

“No, no,” Stiles is quick to say, waving a hand, “I should have checked behind me before I backed out of the trailer.”

The guy shrugs, smile growing, “It was both our faults then,” he says and Stiles grins a little wider. “I’m Derek by the way,” the guy introduces finally, extending a hand over the wall that Stiles shakes.

“Stiles,” he says and enjoys the confused tilt of Derek’s head after. Stiles rolls his eyes and lets go of Derek’s hand just a beat past an acceptable amount of time for a handshake.

“Yes, it’s really my name. It’s a nickname from my last name.”

“Okay,” Derek laughs as he steps back, being called away by someone across the aisle. “Nice to meet you Stiles,” he says without turning away from Stiles, “I’ll see you around?”

Stiles can feel himself beaming at the question and reaches a hand up to pat Daisy’s neck.

“I sure hope so Derek,” he answers, hoping the blush that threatens to rise to his cheeks waits for Derek to turn around.

Derek huffs a laugh and waves a cute little wave before he’s jogging off towards the trailers again. Daisy sighs and splatters Stiles’ shirt with snot.

He looks down and just laughs.

Maybe this fair will extra fun this year.

 

***

Once Derek has sufficiently helped his sisters and parents set up their whole aisle of steers he retreats to the trailer to find his project for the fair. Steve was actually fun to train and show at the county level this year. Basically it was all just spending time with him, brushing out his coat, practicing how he needs to be positioned during judging. It’s mostly the same stuff his sisters have to do with their animals but Derek doesn’t have to go out to the barn since Steve lives in Derek’s room.

Derek started showing his rabbit two years ago, but when he won a state fair trip for both Steve and his beef heifer this year he wanted to do something different. He’s been showing cows with his family since he was in Cloverbuds, he decided he was ready to do something different for state fair.

Besides, taking care of a rabbit and his cage is far, far easier than bringing a cow and dealing with them all weekend.

As he retreats to the truck to get Steve and take him over to the rabbit barn he smiles to himself a little. Yeah his sister Laura had practically pushed him over to go talk to the cute- to Stiles and apologize, but Derek is glad he did. Stiles is, like, the most beautiful person Derek has ever seen in burgundy skinny jeans and converse. And he wasn’t mad at Derek for basically pushing him out of the way earlier, and up close, those eyes. Oh man, so bright and up close they were amber and brown all mixed together.

Derek might be spending his time in the cattle barn after all this year.

As he goes over to the rabbit barn though he focuses on the task at hand again. He finds his space, the little cage with a card that has his name and county printed neatly on it. He pulls Steve out of the travel kennel he’s been riding in for the last two hours and holds him to his chest, gently stroking from his ears down his body.

“Hey, buddy. Sorry I couldn’t just hold you while we drove. Mom didn’t think that was a safe option.”

He lowers Steve down towards the opening of the cage and lets him hop in on his own accord, sniffing around the edges of the space while Derek gets his supplies organized underneath the curtain on the table. He’s just gotten everything arranged in and below Steve’s cage for the weekend when Laura jumps on his back.

“So, did you get his number?” she asks loudly right in his ear.

Derek shrugs her off and turns around to face her, arms folded across his chest.

“No? You called me away to go deal with Tony for you,” he answers defensively. “I did get his name though. And if he was helping someone with their heifer that much on entry-day I’m sure he’ll be around, Ms. Bossy-pants.”

His sister huffs and rolls her eyes, tugging him in and under her arm as she throws it over his shoulders.

“Come on, little bro, it was strategic,” she explains, pulling him away from Steve before Derek can say goodbye. At least everything is set up and closed securely. “You just had to say, hey I have to leave but can I get your number so we can talk later?”

Derek rolls his eyes at his sister right back and shrugs his shoulders to get her arm off of him. It’s too hot for sisterly affection.

“I was just supposed to know that, was I?” he shoots back and she grins, “Whatever, I plan on finding him again anyway so just leave me be about it huh?”

“Oh baby brother, if you think I’m just going to let you handle something like this all on your own you don’t truly know how your sisters work do you?”

She’s grinning a little manically and Derek is beginning to feel a little apprehensive.

“Handle something like what?” he hedges and she shoves him back towards the cattle barn.

“Something like dealing with your first crush since you broke up with-“

“Don’t,” he stops her with a glare. “There is no need to ruin a perfectly decent day by bringing _him_ up in conversation. I will deal with finding and talking to Stiles all by myself alright?”

Laura looks vaguely apologetic and Derek softens a little.

“I promise to keep you in the loop though. You will have constant updates of my whereabouts.”

“Constant Derek,” she says firmly but Derek knows he’s won, “If I see a read receipt and don’t have a response within 5 minutes even, I will become so involved in your life over the next few days you won’t even have time to jerk off in the shower, got it?”

He shudders at the very idea and holds out his pinky finger.

“Deal,” he says firmly and Laura wraps her pinky finger around his and they shake on it. It’s a ridiculous gesture but one they’ve used since they were old enough to make promises.

“Deal.”

And just like that it’s settled and his sister relaxes a little bit.

“So was he just as cute close up as he was when you ran right into him?”

Derek groans as they walk into the barn and drags his feet because he does not want to explain to his sister that Stiles’ upturned nose and smattering of moles were the icing on the cuteness cake.

***

Stiles is kind of glad the fair board switched things around this year and put the beef show on the first day instead of the last. Stiles doesn’t know if he could deal with daydreaming about Derek in tight dark jeans, shiny boots, hair slicked over and wearing a button down shirt that barely contains his muscles as he handles his beef steer. It’s a pretty picture, a very pleasant daydream, but his county teammates were starting to give him funny looks while he sat staring off into space next to Daisy.

The morning of the first day of the fair is slow for traffic through the building but it’s still bustling with activity. There are steers and heifers tied in every isle to be blown off, groomed, have last minute trims and calming scratches with show sticks. It’s kind of overwhelming but Stiles pushes through the crowds to get to Daisy.

He’s always a little worried taking her to shows away from home. Sometimes animals will be so uncomfortable with a new place they won’t eat, sometimes even objecting to drinking water. Given he needs her to do both to produce milk and look as filled out as possible he’s been up since the crack of dawn to check on her and make sure she’s okay. By the time he makes it back to her place along the wall with the other animals from his county he’s sweaty and he’s stepped in at least three piles of poop on the way.

At least he has his muck boots on instead of his Converse this time.

Daisy is standing there peacefully, chewing her cud and at least half her water pan is missing. Stiles sighs with relief as he steps up to pat her neck, more to reassure himself than anything. He’s put so much time and work and money into this project. He’d hate to have it wasted so close to the finish line as it were.

“You’re in early,” a voice says from across the wall and Stiles turns to see a fluffy haired, sleep soft looking Derek holding two cups of steaming coffee.

Stiles smiles in greeting and steps closer to the wall so they can talk.

“I’ve been here for two hours already too,” he offers back and Derek’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“Why?” he asks, seemingly before he can censor himself and Stiles chuckles.

“I just get paranoid at shows that something will go wrong while I’m not there to watch over her,” he explains, shrugging a little at the admittance.

“That’s dedication,” Derek responds, sounding impressed, “Well, since you’ve been here for that long maybe you don’t need this coffee to wake up.”

“Coffee is always welcome,” Stiles responds with a grin and grabby hands over the wall.

Derek smiles and passes him the cup and Stiles takes in a deep breath of the smell of mediocre coffee from the stand outside the barn.

“Ah, burnt coffee in the morning,” he says as he raises the cup to his lips, making Derek laugh as he takes a sip from his own glass.

As Derek wipes his mouth Stiles’ brain comes online a little further.

“Shouldn’t you be running around getting ready for a show like all these other people?” Stiles asks and Derek shrugs.

“Maybe in a bit,” he answers and Stiles is happy to see him step closer and lean against the wall, settling in for a conversation.

Now that Stiles is paying attention to something beyond Daisy and her condition he looks across the way and sees that not only are there a whole row of black beef animals but the whole side of the isle is adorned with a banner sitting above the fans proclaiming the animals to be from the Hale Ranch. Of course Derek would be from one of the legendary beef ranches in the state. Of course.

 “I don’t want to keep you,” Stiles offers, even though he does want to keep Derek, possibly forever, “You must have lots to do before the show today with that many animals,” he continues, gesturing with the coffee to the row of four cows all nearly uniform in size and height.

“You don’t?” Derek asks, quirking an eyebrow at Stiles again and Stiles ducks his head a little and stares down at his coffee.

“Okay maybe I do, but I also don’t want to be responsible for you not having enough time to prepare,” Stiles admits and Derek sighs.

“Yeah, I should get started,” he says reluctantly, “But, I ah, I’d like to talk to you again. Can I give you my number and I’ll text you after the show is done?”

Stiles hadn’t expected the offer, but he’d been trying to figure out a way to ask Derek the very same thing. He also hadn’t expected Derek to sound so hesitant but really Stiles doesn’t actually know much about this him, not nearly as much as he’d like. He can do nothing but nod and smile, reaching out a hand for Derek to give him his phone.

Stiles takes Derek’s phone when he offers it, places his coffee carefully on the wall and types in his number quickly, sending a text to himself and adding himself to Derek’s contacts.

“There, now you can text me whenever you want,” Stiles says with a small grin as he hands Derek his phone back. “I gotta go get Daisy here ready to be milked for the morning and I’m sure you have stuff to do,” Stiles says grinning wider as he sees Derek’s sisters appear behind him and start staring over at the two of them standing together.

Derek just looks at his phone and smirks, probably at the four leaf clover Stiles typed in after his name.

He takes a step back before he looks back up at Stiles, “After the show, Stiles. Clear your schedule.”

Stiles’ eyebrows go up in surprise at Derek’s words and he steps closer to the wall, putting his arms up on the wood and resting his chin on them.

“You got plans or something?” he asks and Derek grins, still walking backwards.

“If you’re up for it,” he shoots back, shrugging but Stiles sees right through his feigned nonchalance.

“We’ll see,” Stiles says just to be difficult but he’s smiling and Derek is grinning back at him before he waves that little wave again and they both turn to their work.

Stiles better get through with his chores so he can change into something more appropriate for a first date with someone at the state fair.

***

Stiles settles in to one of the reserved seats in the coliseum, ready to watch the object of his daydreams walk out into the arena. The beef show is starting and Derek should be walking out with his beef steer, all dressed up and looking beautiful any moment now. Stiles has his phone in his hand as he sits on the edge of the seat, looking over the edge of the arena to see the people walking in with their animals.

The line is slow moving but he catches sight of both of Derek’s sisters and Derek should be right behind them but it’s some other kid Stiles doesn’t know.

He furrows his brow in confusion. Derek should be in this class. Stiles is about to stand up and find a program, or find _Derek_ , when someone drops into the seat next to him. Stiles looks over in surprise and feels his eyes go wide at Derek’s appearance there in the stands with him.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asks harshly and Derek’s smile drops to a frown, looking hurt almost.

“I came to watch the show with you but-“ he starts and Stiles waves a hand to stop him.

“I mean why aren’t you _in_ the show? Shouldn’t you be changed and cleaned up for this?” Stiles asks and Derek’s expression changes again as he rolls his eyes and relaxes back into his seat.

“I’m not showing a beef animal this year, just my sisters and my cousin,” Derek explains and Stiles knows his confusion is written all over his face.

“Oh,” Stiles says and Derek tugs him back into his seat, turning to watch the show and Stiles’ face as he processes things.

“I normally do show here and I won a trip but if I showed my other project then my cousin would get to have her first state trip and I’d get to do something different for once,” Derek explains and Stiles relaxes back into his own seat, relaxing now that he knows Derek isn’t missing his show.

“Oh,” he says again this time sounding more like he understands, “So what are you showing here then?”

Derek ducks his head, losing some of the confidence he’d had sitting down. Stiles marvels to see the edges of Derek’s ears turn pink with the back of his neck.

“Well, I brought Steve,” he says, like he’s scrambling for a way to waste time before he sighs, “I brought my rabbit, Steve,” he finally admits and Stiles lights up.

“You have a rabbit?” he whisper shouts to avoid disturbing the show as he sits forward in his seat again.

“Um, yes,” Derek says, raising his head to look at Stiles is confusion.

“That’s so _cool_ ,” Stiles enthuses, “I always wanted an indoor pet like a dog or a cat or a bunny but my dad never let me get one. I’ve sworn to myself that either during or after college I will get a pet.”

Derek huffs a laugh, relaxing again into his seat, casually throwing his arms across the backs of the seats on either side of him.

“Steve is the only indoor pet my family has ever had, every other animal has lived outside on the farm,” he explains, one eye on Stiles another on the show.

Stiles settles back in his seat to start watching the show in earnest. He’s kind of invested in the Hale family winning now. The two of them chit chat occasionally but they’re both focused on watching the Hale’s show their animals and see where they get placed. When the announcer goes to the microphone and announces Laura in first, Cora in third and Malia in fifth, Stiles and Derek both cheer loudly and obnoxiously together.

Derek turns to Stiles, a beaming smile on his face as they finish cheering for Malia.

“Wanna get out of here?” he asks and Stiles laughs at the line while Derek’s face twists realizing what he’d said.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Stiles agrees easily and ducks his head a little when Derek gives him another bright smile.

“I just have to text my sisters quick and then we can go,” Derek says and Stiles nods along, hoping he’s managed to contain his blush.

A moment later Stiles hears the swoop sound of a sending message and then Derek is pocketing his phone and reaching for Stiles’ hand.

“That should satisfy them,” he says and Stiles looks down at their entwined hands, “We can go meet Steve first, I don’t want to lose you in the crowd,” Derek explains cheekily as he squeezes Stiles’ hand and Stiles just nods, hating he’s blushing from such a small gesture.

***

Derek is settled on a bale of hay piled neatly in a little area between the isles that is mostly out of sight of people passing by in the barn. He’s exhausted from his day with Stiles and all he really wants to do is sit for a little while and maybe put his arm around Stiles’ broad shoulders. But Stiles is checking on Daisy, again, and Derek is patiently waiting for him to come back.

He uses the time to think about the day and all the things they did together. He took Stiles to meet Steve and they ended up sitting in front of Steve’s cage on the floor just hanging out and talking for close to an hour before Derek decided enough was enough. They had a fair to explore after all.

Derek took him through ‘his fair’ first. Taking him to the Department of Natural Resources building, showing him the Wall of Shame there and told him the story of his neighbor and the bear. Stiles’ had looked on with eyes wide with shock as Derek told him about the farmer that lived down the road from their ranch that shot a bear from his combine one year, buried it and then dug it up to have the head mounted. He got caught and fined for poaching because he hadn't kept his mouth shut about it and now it hangs at the fair for everyone to see.

After they were done there, Derek took him up to the Horticulture building and then they came back and moseyed through the animal barns. All the while they talked about everything and anything. Stiles’ school, Derek’s farm, their plans for senior year of high school and what they want to do after.

It’s probably the most he’s ever learned about a person in a single day but Derek wouldn’t have changed a thing. Stiles likes to ramble and but then he would catch himself rambling and pointedly ask Derek a question about himself so Derek could talk for a while.

And Stiles is, well, he’s not exactly nice but he is polite. He held doors open for Derek, and people behind them. He used basic manners with the people in the food stands when they got lunch, excused himself when they were walking through crowds if he cut someone off.

Honestly, comparing Stiles to his own sisters, Stiles comes out looking better in terms of politeness.

And he’s _beautiful_.

As the day progressed and the sun rose hot and bright, they both started sweating as they walked but Stiles was still attractive even all hot and gross. He’d just drug his hands through his hair to wipe the beads of sweat from his face into his hair to keep it back. It got all spiky and just, unfairly attractive. Derek is just glad they had a shake for dessert and not an ice cream cone. He’s not sure his body would have been able to handle it.

After lunch they checked in on their animals, Stiles cleaning up around Daisy and Derek cleaning out the bottom of Steve’s cage to keep things presentable. They have herdsmanship ribbons to win after all.

Then Stiles showed Derek ‘his fair’ for the afternoon. He took Derek through the milking parlor, the 4-H building and the Fine Arts building where Stiles' mom used to have quilts win awards. They walk through Machinery Hill, stopping for whatever food catches their eye. A tornado potato here, a bowl of strawberries and cream there. They wound up under the Grandstand then, looking at all the shops and vendors before they made their way back up to the coliseum to explore there too.

Before they’d settled in the cattle barn for the night, Derek had made sure they stopped for some Sweet Martha’s chocolate chip cookies and Stiles got them big glasses of milk from the Moo Booth and then they’d settled in to eat until they were sick.

That’s how they ended up hidden away in the hay bales, talking quietly and munching on cookies with their glasses of milk perched between them on the bale.

Once they couldn’t eat anymore, Stiles offered to get rid of the rest by giving them to Derek’s sisters on his way to check Daisy. Derek probably should have gone with Stiles to meet his sisters but he’d stayed hidden in the hay bales instead. He’d gotten a text from Laura a few minutes after Stiles left anyway.

**I love this kid.**

Derek has been smiling ever since. Laura hadn’t met Derek’s ex until they’d already been dating and she’d disapproved right off the bat. Of course Derek had been stubborn and it had ended poorly so now she gets to vet anyone Derek is even remotely attracted to.

And Derek is attracted to Stiles. Oh boy.

A fact he’s reminded of when Stiles comes striding back over to their spot, face flushed from the activity of dealing with Daisy no doubt and a bright smile lighting up his face, his eyes basically twinkling.

Derek melts.

“Hey,” Stiles breathes as he comes walking up and Derek smiles before he reaches for Stiles’ hand.

He tugs Stiles down next to him once he gets a good grip and Stiles squawks quietly as he falls.

“Hey,” Derek says, quietly when Stiles’ face ends up being only inches from his own.

“Hey,” Stiles says again, smiling gently.

Derek can’t help himself, he brings his free hand up and gently cups Stiles’ jaw, leaning in closer only to pause.

“Is this okay?” he asks but Stiles’ way of answering is to lean in and close the distance between them with a kiss.

It’s short and chaste, just a quick press of their lips before Stiles pulls back and smiles.

“This isn’t, I don’t know, moving too fast?” Stiles asks and Derek shakes his head.

“Not for me,” Derek answers, bringing his other hand up to brush Stiles’ hair from his face. “I feel like I’ve know you forever, not just 24 hours,” Derek admits and Stiles grins again before he ducks his head briefly. He looks up at Derek again though after only a moment.

“I feel like I want to know you for the rest of forever so,” Stiles shrugs self-consciously and Derek tightens his fingers in Stiles’ hair.

“Yeah, same here,” he says seriously and Stiles’ expression shifts to something different, something daring and desiring. Derek doesn’t get a chance to question it before Stiles has swung a leg over his lap and is pushing him down onto the hay bale, settling himself on top as he starts kissing Derek in earnest.

Derek gets lost in it, the feel of Stiles’ weight on top of him, the shifting muscles in his back as Stiles moves his hands up to rest them on the bale next to Derek’s head. Derek’s lips feel swollen and red when Stiles pulls back after a few long minutes. Stiles’ eyes are dark, his pupils so wide there’s hardly any brown showing and Derek ducks his head to start kissing Stiles’ long, pale neck. He’s never wanted to leave a mark on someone as much as he does with Stiles.

“Der- ah-Derek,” Stiles says breathily and Derek smiles as he continues leaving kisses across Stiles’ collar bones.

He gets halted by Stiles’ hands gently gripping his hair to hold him in place when he pulls away panting.

“That- that feels lovely,” Stiles says and Derek believes him, can feel the evidence against his hip, “but I have to show tomorrow and I think I’ll get docked points for having hickeys all over my neck.”

Derek just smirks.

“I’ll get my sisters to cover them up.”

 

The next morning Stiles walks into the arena wearing his white pants and his white polo, Daisy is clean and patiently follows him as he leads her around by her halter. He has his hair slicked back and what he knows is layers of makeup on his neck covering the marks Derek left on him the previous night.

When he walks out of the arena a little while later he can’t help but think the cheers from his boyfriend and his sisters in the stands, were almost better than winning second place at the state fair.

Although, the kiss Derek gives him once they meet up at Daisy’s stall well. It feels like a promise. And Stiles is more excited by the promise of a relationship with Derek than he is over a silly ribbon in his pocket.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. The title is because the MN State Fair is called "The Great Minnesota Get Together" :)
> 
> Come talk to me about the fair (or anything haha) on my [tumblr](http://www.acountrygirlsfun.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
